


Could you show me that again?

by Nigg



Series: Let Me Dance With You For Eternity [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Dancing, Feelings Realization, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigg/pseuds/Nigg
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is attending a Dance Fair and he proposes a choreography of his own for the final show. Victor can't do anything but join in and things get weird during the first day of rehearsal...Cut scene from my Victuuri Ballet AU "On pointed feet and broken dreams"! It can be read even as a one-shot mini fic.





	Could you show me that again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Sooo, my main fic "On pointed feet and broken dreams" got 100 Kudos!! To thank you all I decided to post this little bonus that I have been writing since chapter 8.  
> I had to cut this part from the chapter at first because it would have spoiled some things too soon and I couldn't add it later because it was beginning an important moment in the fic and I didn't want to divert the attention. I kept imagining the scene, though, because we all know how Victor would be completely enamored while watching Yuuri explaining a program or - in the case of the AU - a choreography of his own. I just had to write it down.  
> I hope you'll enjoy! Feel free to comment and let me know what you think and, if you like it and you haven't read the main fic already, check it out if you want! Thank you <3  
> I am also on Tumblr as onpointedfeetandbrokendreams!

Victor Nikiforov was a genius. Literally. He had had the best idea ever. He couldn’t believe his luck when he had found out that Yuuri and his friend had proposed a choreography for the final show. If he joined in, they couldn’t continue to ignore him. The first day after the night at the Club where he and the most gorgeous man on the Planet had talked and danced together like there was no one else there, his friend - Phichit, or something similar - had locked eyes with Victor for a moment with sympathy when Yuuri had started avoiding him. Then, neither of them had considered him for two days.

He felt a little bad to impose his presence that way but, unless he didn’t really want to show up at Yuuri’s home in Hasetsu after the week ended, which he wasn’t yet completely sure would be a good idea, he had no other options. Calling the Bolshoi and announcing that he would take a break from the Company had been an impromptu decision that he didn’t regret but the consequence was that now he couldn’t go back, not without trying everything he could first, at least.

He walked into the room and found that most of the participants were already there. Yuuri, Phichit, two dancers that he had met at Chris’ lesson and one that he had never seen before. Phichit gave him a judging look, but again it was more sympathetic than harsh. Victor smiled at him and at Yuuri, who as usual avoided his gaze. He looked pale and Victor felt a little guilty for a moment but he wasn’t sure about being part of the reason why and, even if that was the case, he deserved to have at least an explanation if Yuuri really wanted to pretend that he hadn’t felt any connection with him while they had danced and that he hadn’t asked Victor to help him prepare for his Audition for the next year. He could maybe accept it if Yuuri told him. Or probably not, but he certainly wouldn’t give up without getting at least that.

Yuuri was very cold while he explained the choreography. The _piéce_ was based on a very interesting idea, original, they would be creating a maze with two long tapes while dancing around him who, of course, would be playing the main role. The most interesting part of the project was that there would be no gender differences, they would all be dressed alike and they would be dancing the same movements, which were a mixture of steps usually reserved for males and others for females. The story was heartbreaking, portraying a man following an impossible love, who always remained just out of his reach. Victor was captivated by the whole idea and by the prospect of seeing Yuuri dance to it. 

Then it happened. Yuuri blushed deeply in that adorable way of his and moved to play the music for them to hear. He hesitated before pressing the start button and turned to Victor for the briefest moment. Victor would have wondered why if the music didn’t start. It was his own music. The one he had made the Bolshoi’s orchestra leader compose for one of his first attempts at choreographing. 

Yuuri had lowered his eyes immediately, Victor thought that he looked worried but he just wanted to hug him and thank him. He was very fond of the song and seeing that Yuuri had chosen it for his _piéce_ moved him deeply. He thought that his face must be matching the color of Yuuri’s.

They went through the steps for a couple of times and Victor noticed that the majority of the people in the room were staring at Yuuri with shining eyes. He couldn’t help but chuckle. So that was the reason why they had applied.

When Yuuri stepped into an _arabesque_ with his head bent backward and his eyes closed he wasn’t the only one to have his breath caught in his throat. A brilliant idea came to his mind:

“Excuse me, _coach_ , could you please show us that part again?”

He was grinning mischievously and Phichit glared at him but Yuuri didn’t seem to notice and he simply nodded and started the movement again a little slower than before.

“Thank you” Victor breathed. Every evil plan was instantly forgotten, because how could someone be so wonderful when demonstrating an _arabesque_? It was impossible to do that move so slowly without faltering even if for a second. And yet he did. He was completely perfect. Victor found himself thinking back at the audition in Moscow, when Yuuri had fallen doing a similar move and about the things that he had yelled at him at the Club: had it really been Victor’s fault? There was so much that he didn’t know about the dancer and the man in front of him and he realized that he wanted that to change. He wanted to understand everything about him.

They were rehearsing a section of the dance and Victor was so lost in his thoughts that he missed his entrance. Yuuri shyly looked at him, pursing his lips as if to say something, probably to correct him, but then he changed his mind. Victor frowned. Was he really going to ignore him even when he obviously needed to reproach him?

“I’m sorry coach, it won’t happen again.”

Every time he said the word ‘coach’ he felt a shiver run down his spine and he could see something similar happening to Yuuri. Probably they were both thinking about Yuuri’s request hanging between them. He smiled and made a mental note to use that word as many times as possible. For a little revenge, if nothing else. How could Yuuri lead him on with such a beautiful prospect and then shut him out?

“After this part in which we’ll dance in unison for the chorus, we are going to form pairs. You can choose with whom you want to dance because we’ll have time to move and change places, the important thing is that I and Phichit stay separated and at opposite corners”, Yuuri was explaining and Victor could see everyone elbowing at each other to fight over who would be dancing with him. 

Now, Victor was very aware of his reputation and he had done his best to remain in the back of the room, not to exploit his name and not to embarrass the other people. It was Yuuri’s moment, not his and he absolutely didn’t want them to be focused on his presence instead of on the choreography - not that it would happen from what he had seen but he couldn’t know that in advance and it was better to be safe than sorry. With the risk of losing this opportunity, though, all the care was forgotten. He raised on his feet and he looked at everyone in the eye with an expression that was saying ‘contradict me if you dare’ before speaking:

“I volunteer to dance with you!”

As expected, no one spoke. The other dancers looked disappointed but didn’t dare to oppose him. He would have felt a little sorry if it wasn’t that he needed this. He had already thrown away his career in Russia for this man and if he didn’t find an opening in the remaining days he had no clue about what to do. His only option would probably be crawling back to Yakov and he definitely didn’t want to do that in a million years. Yuuri blinked, opened his mouth and immediately shut it back before replying with a hesitant “Ok.” that made a warmth spread through Victor’s body. 

The moment in which they touched hands to start the pair section he immediately felt the same connection that they appeared to always have when they danced together. It seemed for a second that Yuuri was letting himself go too but he didn’t. He remained detached for the entire duration of the dance and he didn’t spare Victor a second glance even if, when he held him in the _penché_ , he did it with the softness and firmness that he had used during Chris’ lesson. That kind of contact that made Victor feel like the most important thing in the World. 

 

While they were having a break, Victor was approached by one of the dancers looking incredibly uncomfortable:

“Excuse me, mister Nikiforov could I ask you something?”

Victor thought that he probably wanted to ask for a picture or an autograph and he sighed, mentally preparing himself, then he remembered what had happened the last time he assumed something similar and how it had backfired him and he simply answered:

“Yes, sure.”

The boy cleared his throat.

“I was wondering if you and coach Yuuri were… dating?”

Victor blushed to the roots of his hair. He had been completely wrong for the second time. He scoffed but managed to answer:

“No, we are not, why would you think that?”

“Because… The way you glared at us when we wanted to ask him to dance, we thought it was out of jealousy. So, if that’s not the case… Um... Would you mind if I asked him out?”

Victor did felt a pang of jealousy at that. He felt it so hard that he had to take two deep breaths before thinking about forming a response. He remembered himself that he didn’t have any right to ask this man not to date Yuuri and he felt horrible about that. 

‘I want to have that right’ he found himself thinking.

The dancer must have read his expression better than Victor himself because before he could answer, he hectically added:

“It’s ok, forget I asked. I think I’ll spare myself the humiliation to compete against you in any case.”

Victor gave him an apologetic smile, still unable to spoke. He was confused by his feelings. Was he really so into this boy that everyone else was noticing? That would be really bad. And time was ticking fastly. They would have to part soon.

After their odd interaction, though, the dancer acted friendly towards him and he must have spread the gossip that Victor liked coach Yuuri and that they had some unfinished business between them because now all of the dancers were offering Victor understanding gazes. Every time that Yuuri did something particularly beautiful - which was basically every single step he took - one of them would pretend they didn’t understand properly and ask him to show it again. It had become a sort of a game and they would be taking turns to fake chance. 

That escalated dramatically during the pair section of the choreography when in addition to asking to repeat the demonstration, they would not so subtly wink at Victor. In the end, Phichit uncovered them and they had to stop. Yuuri didn’t seem to have noticed and Victor was too enthralled to care so he just smiled and promised himself that he would treat them all to dinner to thank them. 

Joining the final show had really been a great idea.


End file.
